Space and Time
by azazemon
Summary: After Konoha is attacked by a group of nightmarish creatures, they, along with their new allies, must find the cause of the creatures and put a stop to it before the villagers of Konoha become the stuff of nightmares
1. Chapter 1

A group of ANBU spotted her running through the forest towards the leaf village. She was armed with strange weapons that emitted energy they never felt before, but she still ran as though her life depended on it. The others headed after her while one stayed back to see what was chasing her. As she approached the village gate they appeared in front of her, one of them holding their hand out in front of her for her to stop.

"Get out of my way, they're coming!" she said in panic. she had shoulder-length brown hair and green eyes, wearing silver metallic armor with a black assault rifle that had a strange blue light glowing within it.

"Who is?" the ANBU asked.

Suddenly a scream echoed thoughout the forest. She turned quickly and got out her rifle.

"My name is Soki Kubara and I know that you are all ninja from Konohagakure. We need to get to your village so I can speak to your Hokage and warn-"

She turned to a suddenl growl and aimed her rifle at a glowing pair of blue eyes in the air.

"Shit!" she yelled and ducked as a body formed behind the eyes and leapt, missing her and landing on the ANBU behind her.

It was as small as a child with long sharp claws and teeth. Its skin was a pasty, pale gray and it had two large horns protruding out the back of its head. It pinned him to the ground and began to slash at his face and chest until Soki blew its head off. She quickly pulled out a syringe with yellow liquid out and injected it into the injured ninja.

"C'mon, that only slowed the transformation; we need to get to your village so I can ready and antidote or else he'll become like that!" she said pointing at the slowly twitching corpse.

"It'll be faster if we take you." One of them said grabbing her arm while two took their injured ninja.

They quickly made their way to the medical bay where Tsunade was waiting.

"I got your message, what's this about?" She demanded.

"My apologies Lady Tsunade but it has to wait until we can give your friend here the antidote for his injury." Soki said pulling out two more syringes.

"What is that?" Tsunade asked examining them.

"Antidotes; I've already given him one dose to slow it down, two more ought to do it, but we have to wait to see if that was enough. If we give him too much the chemical will kill him." Soki said.

"What did this to him?" Tsuande asked.

"We call them gremlins. They're very contagious mutants that come from..." she suddenly went silent.

"Come from where?" Tsunade asked.

Soki sighed,"I'm sorry, I can't tell you until one of my superiors arrive and give me the O.K. Those are my orders."

"So you can't tell me what happened?"

"All I can tell you is that-" she stopped as the injured ninja began to shake violently.

"Hold him down!" she said urgently.

The surrounding ninja held him down as Soki injected another dose into him. He stiffened, then relaxed and lay motionless.

"What's happening to him?" one of the ANBU asked.

"Nothing now; the infection should be dealt with. The most dangerous thing about gremlins are their claws and teeth. They secrete a venom that on contact, should you survive the encounter, will turn you into one of them. The speed is dependent on where the wound is; feet taking the longest while the head is the quickest. It's just bad news to get close to one." Soki said.

"Will he be alright?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, for now. In the meantime, I don't think that was the only one. If you have any means to tracking things by head or energy, I suggest you use it now."

"What for?"

"Gremlins...can kinda...phase in and out of this dimension. We call it 'rift jumping'; they can mentally be in this dimension, but physically jump into another one for a time. It's a defense mechanism; you can't physically hurt one if it doesn't exist for that moment."

"So how did you kill it?"

"I'm not real knowledgable about how their abilities work, but I'm guessing they have a time limit of how long they can split themselves like that before...I guess before they're theoretically ripped apart."

"So what would our best line of defense against them be?"

"Loud noises, and...I think you call it genjutsu?" Soki asked scratching her head.

"But you said when they rift jump they don't exist in this dimension." Tsunade said folding her arms.

"Right, they don't physically exist. Their mind is still here and probably susceptible to your illusions."

Shizune burst into the room,"Soki, your commander is here."

They walked outside to see three more people standing in front of the building, all wearing the same silver armor as Soki. On the left was a girl with long red hair and bang that stopped just abover her blue eyes. She didn't have a gun like the rest, only stange markings on both her gloves. In the middle was a boy with dirty-blonde hair and green eyes holding the same rifle as Soki, with a large claymore on his back. On the right was a boy with black hair that hung over his dark orange eyes, also sporting a katana with markings on his gloves.

"Which one is your commander?" Tsunade whispered.

"The blonde in the middle, Sam." Soki said.

"Lady Tsunade, Hokage of Konoha I presume?" Commander Sam asked.

"Correct."

"I'm Commander Sam, this is Sonya, and Sozin. I see you've already met Soki."

"It's a pleasure Commander; perhaps you can tell me what's going on around here."

"Over the last couple of months we've been weeding out abandoned labs of rogue scientist across the various nations. We've tried to keep it secret, if only to avoid any political backlash from your Daimyo. Unfortunately, one of our own went missing around here some time ago. I sent Soki out here to see if she found any sign of him."

"Who were you searching for? Perhaps we've seen him."

"I highly doubt that, Nori is beyond secretive and evasive. If he's around here, you won't know."

"Then how did you plan on finding him?"

"All of us have a chip in some part of our clothing and weaponry that let's HQ track us 24/7; his just went silent."

"Could those...gremling things have gotten him?"

"Nori? No way those things took him down. If anything, I think that all the energy from the various seals around these ninja villages just interferred with the signal."

"So what do you plan to do?"

"Well we-"

There came a scream somewhere in the village, followed by a series of growls.

"Shit! They've breached the village! You know the drill!" Commander Sam said raising his weapon and heading towards the sound with Soki, Sozin and Sonya at his heels.

"Let's go!" Tsunade ordered.


	2. Chapter 2

They made their way to towards the screams of the villagers. As they turned the corner Commander Sam ducked as a gremlin sailed over his head. Soki quickly shot it in the face in mid-air sending it crashing into the ground. A few of the villagers had already been either bitten or scratched and began to turn. Their skin became a pale purple-blue color as their eyes began to recede into their skulls. Their nails grew longer and sharper along with their teeth, which began to ooze a dark yellow liquid. Those that turned immediately began going after those that were either injured or in good health. Sam and Soki raised their weapons but Tsunade grabbed his rifle.

"Is it too late for the antidote? I don't think you should resign yourself to killing them if they can be cured." Tsunade said angrily.

"Of course there's an antidote, but I don't know how many gremlin are in your village or how many villagers have already turned. We don't want to risk an outbreak across your entire village." Sam said calmly.

"Neji, Hinata, how many gremlin do you see in the village?" Tsunade asked.

"With that one dead there are two more." Neji said.

"One is straight ahead of us, and the other is near the academy." Hinata added.

"Shikamaru, immoblize these people and that one gremlin. Neji, go with Soki and make sure that gremlin hasn't infected anyone else. If it has, incapacitate them so they can get treatment." Tsunade said.

"HQ this is Commander Sam requesting a quarantine barrier. We have two gremlin and multiple infected. Sonya, go with them and make sure to freeze anyone injured by it." Sam said.

"Right." Soki and Sonya said in unison and took off with Neji.

Shikamaru used his Shadow Imitation Technique to quickly immoblize everyone in the area. A gremlin jumped from the roof of a nearby house to strike. Sam quickly pulled out a pistol and shot it in the chest. The gremlin hit the ground, twitching and drooling, then lay motionless.

"It's not dead, but at least now we've captured a live one." he said putting the pistol away.

"What was in that bullet?" Shikamaru asked.

Sam smirked,"Sharp aren't you? It's a drug out guys in the lab have been working on. The material the bullet is made out of is brittle, shattering as it punctures the target. The drug, we call it "The Sleeper", is a neurotoxin that slowly but peacefully shuts down the brain and all other body functions, sending the target to sleep for about 48 hours."

"That would've come in handy on someone multiple times." Yamato mumbled thinking about Naruto.

Soki, Neji and Sonya chased the gremlin down the street.

"I take it that thing knows we're after it?" Neji asked.

"Not only that, they hunt in packs; alone they're basically cowards." Soki said.

Neji pulled out a kunai,"Might as well stop him here."

He threw the kunai at the gremlin, which chose that moment to shift between rifts.

"What the-"

"Oh no you don't!" Sonya pushing her hand forward. A stream of white light impaled the gremlin just in time for the kunai to impale its skull. It slumped over, gave a low growl, then died.

"Y-you pulled it back into this dimension...how?" Neji asked looking at Sonya.

She didn't say, only grabbed her right arm and headed back to the others.

"She doesn't like to talk about it, but I guess I can tell you after we've cleared this whole mess up." Soki offered as she threw a vial or orange liquid onto the gremlin corpse, igniting as it burst open.

The sound of helicopters filled the air as five helicopters carrying a pentagon shaped blue barrier hovered over the infected. Men in the same armor as the first four dropped from the helicopter.

"Commander Sam." One said, saluting him as he walked up.

"Did you bring enough of the antidote?" Sam asked.

"We brought enough for those that are injured sir; the ones that have transformed will have to wait awhile longer while our scientists make more."

Sam sighed,"Fine, inject the injured and get them out of there so they can drop the quarintine barrier."

"Yes Sir."

When the injured were pulled out, the helicopters gently put the barrier down around those that were already mutated. Shikamaru released his shadow imitation technique, and the mutants proceeded to growl, roar and bash against the barrier in a futile effort to escape.

"Will that hold them?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, they're not getting out." Sam told them.

"Were you able to get into contact with Theta sir?" the soldier asked.

"He'd kill you if he heard you calling him that, and no. Did you pick up anything on the way here? Some strange formation of rocks or caves that doesn't seem natural?"

"We picked up a cave formation deep in the forest. Further scans showed multiple tunnels not made by any animal I've seen."

"Then let's get this situation handled before we head out." Sam said.

The soldiers all grabbed onto the ropes and were pulled back up into the helicopters, which immediately took off.

"Once again Lady Tsunade, I must apologize for this situation to happen in your village, I know you've all been through alot." Sam said putting his weapon away.

"You can make it up to me by explaining who you are and what the hell just happened." Tsunade said folding her arms.

"Fair enough...We belong to a society that collectively call themselves the Greek Alphabet; each section within is named after a certain greek alphabet. For example, I belong to section Xi, while Soki belongs to section Upsilon. In a way, you can relate with how your village is made up of different ninja clans. Like every large society, there exist the dark secrets that don't stay hidden for long. For us, it was unauthorized experimentations on humans that led to some defections and exterminations. The gremlin, were children that belonged to section Zeta and Delta that were the victims of experimentation involving moving between dimensions. From what our records that we uncovered showed, jumping through dimensions changes people. Each time a child 'rift jumped', they would come back less human and more savage, until one day a few broke out. At first we had no idea of their venom and its effects, and lost many good men and women to it; however we soon found a cure, and now we rectify that problem. They're were a few special cases...such as Sonya and Sozin, but out of respect for them I won't get into that, you'll have to ask them. We know, from what we found in their abandoned labs, that they've uncovered means to create monsters that would put your tailed beasts to shame. The scientists that defected from our society are in your lands experimenting on God knows what to achieve whatever twisted purpose they have, and we aim to stop them. Nori's disappearance in this area and the sudden appearance of more gremlin on cement our suspicions of rogue labs somewhere in your borders."

"Well, if you'll stay here for the night, we can get started on this tomorrow." Tsunade offered.

"Oh thank god, I could use a shower." Soki said relieved.


	3. Chapter 3

Tsunade sat in her chair and took a deep breath; the last couple of hours had been too crazy for her to handle with the daily things that went on in the village. As Shizune walked through the door she quickly sat up.

"Did you give them rooms?"

"Yes Lady Tsunade."

"Good, I need to go speak to Sam to get a better insight on their friend, this situation, and what they plan on doing to the infected villagers." Tsunade said getting up and walking through the door.

Soki stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around herself; a large smile etched across her face.

"That shower was amazing! So happy to wash all the dirt, grime and blood off."

As she turned the corner she saw Neji leaning against the wall, eyes closed.

"Umm...you lost there buddy?"

"You said you would tell me later what the deal with your friend Sonya was." he said opening his eyes to look at her.

"Right, right...(sigh) Without giving away info I know I shouldn't, I'll just give you the basic idea of what she is. See, withing each alphabet of our society they were given one weapon; a sentient, thinking weapon. They were experiments, usually orphans that no one would miss that were rounded up and shipped off to those facilities for testing."

"That's barbaric!" Neji said in disgust.

"Yeah, that's why it didn't last long, but long enough that each section had it's own weapon."

"But I thought Sam said those experiments were underground and that Nori and Sonya were special cases."

"They were; they were end results that were found after raiding their labs and getting hold of all their records. Based on what they could do they were distributed to each alphabet to serve as their 'champions', if you want to avoid any political backlash about recruiting them. Each one is similar to another, but different in either scale or ability. Like you saw with Sonya, she's a rift jumper like those gremlin and can snatch things from other dimensions as well as use the energy to attack, defend and amplify herself."

"What about Sozin and Nori?"

"Look I've already said too much. If you want to know feel free to ask them since I'm pretty bad at keeping these things secret but know when I've really said enough." Soki said walking off,"Now where did I put my clothes?"

Sam lay in the bed staring at the ceiling, thinking over the events of the day and what he'll do tomorrow, when a knock on his door snapped him out of his thoghts.

"Come in." He said standing up as Tsunade walked in."Oh, Lady Tsunade...I take it you have more questions."

"Just one...you make it sound like this guy you're looking for, Nori, is something beyond any or your men or my men in terms of power and ability, why?"she asked folding her arms.

"Because Nori is unique, moreso than Sonya and Sozin."

"As in?"

"From all the experimentation done to him in those labs, those scientists were able to unlock a new kind of energy and fused it within him, and one other person."

"Who is this other person then?"

"Since their experiments were orphans, there weren't any real records on him, he was just simply referred to as Alpha and his ability, according to reports, was space whereas Nori, Theta, was time."

"So Nori has the ability to control time?"

"Just about, along with a few perks to make him better. You see these children that were experimented on were meant to be the future of all mankind...mutants you might say. With their combined power they could've easily crush our military and our government effectively destroying our society and causing anarchy; however the gremlin that escaped, changed all that."

"Those monsters escaping stopped your society from collapsing."

"Gremlin are nothing but children, lonely, sad and angry at the world that wronged them."

"So with the escape of those scientist...those experiments continue. Why are you all the only ones who are out here hunting them down? I'd think with the amount of trouble these people can cause there'd be more people?"

"My team consists of people who were former experiments and end products of some of "Operation: Kekkei Genkei"."

"Operation: Kekkei Genkei?" Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

"A few years ago, we took interest in the shinobi world. Most of our resources were spent on upgrading our technology so that we could effectively watch you from a distance and document the things we observed. Among the incredible qualities that shinobi have, what caught our eye were your kekkei genkei. Our scientists wanted to study the blood of ninja who possessed these powers, and so began a long hunt for multiple samples of DNA."

"I don't think it would be easy to capture a shinobi and study them; we've gotten quite good at making sure our secrets don't get out." Tsunade said proudly.

"We figured that out when those samples came up with nothing to report. It was then that we had to get...creative..."

"What do you mean?"

"When shinobi fight...the battles are intense, grueling, and even gruesome. In those battles...blood will spill...and in that blood..."

"Is how you acquired the DNA..."

"Exactly. Using nano-technology in the form of various insects...flies, ants, bees, whatever crawls around and is no bigger than your thumb, acted as our collectors. And with those samples...we were able to replicate those abilities and put them into some of the experiments. Many did not survive, the power from those abilities instead destroying their own biological makeup; but in the end, there was success."

"So who was it?" Tsunade said now took a seat.

"Two are on my team...Sonya, who survived the splicing of your hyuuga clan's byakugan, and Sozin, who survived the splicing of your now extinct uchiha's sharingan."

Tsunade's eyes went wide with shock and disbelief.

"Impossible...how...how were you able to achieve this?"

"I told you...our civilization is beyond your world's years in technology. It's rare, the things that we can't do, and terrible, the things that are possible..."


	4. Chapter 4

"Were they the only two?" Tsunade asked now standing up and pacing.

"No...there are many more. They were just the proof that it worked; and with that proof the experiments became more...creative..."

"Creative how?"

"An example...right now there is someone out there with the biology of a reptile, with the ability to shape his bones in any way he pleases...even using them as weapons."

"That's barbaric! How could your superiors allow such things to continue?"

"They feared that eventually you all would discover us, and the things that we've done with your DNA; so they merely prepared themselves for the encounter. Sonya is perhaps the strongest 'hyuuga' in her age group along with Sozin. Not only were they given the byakugan and the sharingan, they were also genetically enhanced. My father also put me in those experiments to satisfy his sick little dream of having the perfect, unbeatable family. My father...my commanding officer...my general..."

"What did they fuse you with? If you don't mind me asking?" Tsunade asked stopping to look him in the eye.

"A power that came from a now extinct ninja clan. If my memory is correct, the only other person besides me that you know who had this power was the now deceased Haku."

"You mean..."

"Yeah, Ice release. The only difference is that i don't need to make hand signs to use it; my father saw to that."

Tsunade rubbed her forehead,"I still find it unbelievable that all of this went on without _any_ nation having a clue."

"Our society is centuries ahead of yours when it comes to technology. For all the barrier jutsu and chakra scanners you have, we have equipment to effectively bypass it; that and it was crucial that _no one_ ever set foot outside the city walls."

"And yet here you are, only on military business."

"Yeah. With these scientist out here in your lands creating these monsters the only option is to make ourselves known. You've seen with your own eyes with that small outbreak that it doesn't take long for those things to destroy a village. Unfortunately, they aren't the true cause, only the effect and as much and many as we kill it doesn't stop the true monsters from creating more."

"Those mad scientists don't sound too different from the scientist that have done experiments on you and your team." Tsunade said folding her arms.

"To be honest I feel the same way. Thankfully those labs were closed down and destroyed after that first outbreak so they'll be no more of it within our government. I really don't care about hunting down these people; however the fruit of their labor threatens every man, woman and child in every country on this planet."

A knock came on the door.

"Come in!" Sam yelled.

Soki tentatively walked inside holding a cell phone. "It's your father commander, he wants to talk to you."

"Can he wait?" Sam asked somewhat annoyed.

"His tone suggests no." she said handing him the cell phone and walking out.

"We'll finish this up later." Tsunade said walking out.

Tsunade plopped down onto her chair and closed her eyes as she stared at the ceiling. Soon there was a knock on the door, and Naruto and Sakura walked in.

"You called for us?" Naruto asked.

"I've just heard something that might interest you two." Tsuande said standing up but facing away from them,"Apparently there is another Uchiha among us."

"What?" they both said in unison.

"Sozin...according to Commander Sam, he is an Uchiha. What I didn't ask was whether or not he was the only one. I thought...you two might want to talk to him to see if he can help you out with Sasuke."

"I'm gonna go talk to him right now!" Naruto exclaimed in excitement before he ran out the office with Sakura at his heels.

Sozin was at the outskirts of the village, looking at the abandoned Uchiha village.

"So...this is where it happened huh..." he said as Naruto and Sakura walked up.

"Yeah, this is where Itachi Uchiha slaughtered his entire clan." Sakura said.

"Except for his brother." Sozin added.

"But the entire clan isn't dead. You're an Uchiha." Naruto said.

"True, that I am. Along with my brother, sister and parents." Sozin said turning around to show them his sharingan.

"But...how?" Sakura asked.

"My greatgrandparents and many others around their age had their DNA fused with the DNA of numerous Uchiha that were..._acquired_...throughout the years. From there is was a simple game of 'watch'em breed', only with one little side effect."

"What was that?"

"Every time a child is born, they are born stronger than when their parents were infants. When this was find out a virus was unleashed upon our clan. It acted like a sorter, choosing when to let female Uchiha be born and when to let males be born. There's only one female allowed per generation, with all others soon losing all methods of fertility after having a girl. My youngest sibling, my little sister Saera, is the only female in the village who can give birth to children. Ironically, she was born with quite a strange mutation." he said adding a smile.

"A mutation?" Naruto asked.

"She's immune to the virus they created. In fact, her mutation is an almost invincible immune system. I've never seen her come down with any illness; and with those labs destroyed and most of those scientists dead or on the run, there's no one who can make an effective virus to infect her with."

"Heh, guess nature found a way." Naruto smiled.

"In a manner. To be honest, I don't think it's good that she has this immunity."

"Why's that?"

"Think about it...from her will come generations who will also be immune to viruses, and who will also be stronger. The question from that is what will our government do about it? My answer, to be honest, is a second Uchiha clan massacre."

"Who would willingly do such a thing?" Sakura asked.

"Funny you should ask that question given the current condition of your Uchiha clan. But-"

Sozin suddenly stopped and pulled out his sword, his sharingan active.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, herself as well as Naruto now looking around.

"We're not alone here." he said angrily.

The ground rumbled and a giant, armored crocodile erupted from the ground. On it rode a man with reptilian features (slit eyes, scaly skin and claws).

"Who's this guy?" Naruto asked.

"Sobek." Sozin said glaring at him.

"It's been too long since my pet tasted the flesh of man. I will enjoy this." Sobek snarled.

"I've been looking for a new pair of gator boots; I should thank you in advance." Sozin smiled.

"Impudent wretch! I shall personally see to _your _not-so-swift end!" Sobek screamed as the crocodile attacked.


	5. Chapter 5

The croc hit the ground snout first missing all three targets. Sobek held out his hands and a black staff materialized out of thin air. He jumped from his croc and began his assault on Sozin.

Sozin countered a strike meant for his face. His hand quickly charged up with electricity and he punched Sobek in the chest. The electricity was soon replaced by fire as he back-handed him.

"I got this clown take out the walking jumbo can!" Sozin told them.

The croc let out an ear-splitting roar that knocked both Sakura and Naruto off their feet. It followed up with another attempt to smashed them into the ground, which they easily dodged again.

Sobek's assaults became faster with each move Sozin blocked, but his sharingan kept him from getting the upper-hand. Sobek jumped into the and threw the staff at Sozin, who merely stepped to the side to avoid it. Sobek then closed his hand into a fist, and the staff exploded, knocking Sozin into the air. Sobek summoned another staff and resumed his assault. A brief flash of a silhouette and Sobek hit the floor. He quickly got up and looked wildly around for his assailant. Standing before him was a dark-skinned man with dark, icy-blue eyes. He wore black pants, and armor everywhere else except for his face. He had two swords on his back: a katana and a sabre.

"You..." Sobek growled.

"Awww, you sound disappointed." Nori said sternly.

"Wretched mongrel! I shall enjoy sending you to the nether!" Sobek yelled charging.

"That's not very nice." Nori said unsheathing the sabre. There were runic symbols carved into the blade that lit up with light blue energy and created a crackling aura around the blade.

Nori swung his sword and shattered Sobek's staff and followed up with a swift kick to his face. Sobek quickly recovered held out his hands again. This time a shield and broadsword materialized as he got into a defensive stance.

"Sozin, help the other two ninja with that beast. I got this one." Nori said.

Sozin nodded and dashed off to help Naruto and Sakura, who weren't making good progress. Naruto's rasengan did nothing against the crocodile's armor and Sakura couldn't get close enough to hit it without being knocked back by a flailing leg or tail. A massive amount of electical energy formed around Sozin's arms. He put his hands together and thrust them out. A bolt of lightning leaped from his hands and struck the crocodile's neck, increasing the damage from the conductivity of its armor.

"Now!" Sozin yelled.

Sakura quickly ran up to the paralyzed beast and delivered a punishing blow to the top of its head, shattering the armor that protected it. The beast crumpled to the ground and vanished in a poof of black smoke.

Sobek swung and missed. He attempted to follow up with an elbow to the face but Nori grabbed his arm and launched him straight into the air. In a split second he jumped up into the air with him, grabbed his leg, and threw him back to the ground. As Sobek quickly got back up, the ground beneath him was suddenly covered in runes. The runes lit up and eight tranparent tentacles shot out and impaled him.

"Argh! Can't...move..." Sobek said weakly.

"That's the idea. Those tentacles almost immediately suck out your energy and cut off whatever abilities you might have. Think of them as neutralizers; I didn't want to kill you too quickly." Nori said putting away his weapon.

"Nori!" Sam yelled running up with the rest of his squad and the ninja from Konoha.

"Whoa...you captured him already?" Soki said in disbelief.

_"So this is Nori.." _Neji thought activating his byakugan, _"His chakra...he has more than one chakra system...what the hell is he?"_

"It wasn't hard if that's what you're asking." Nori said folding his arms.

"Either way, good work. Now we have someone to question about all of this." Sam said happily.

The ground in front of Sobek suddenly oppened up. A man wearing rusted, black armor with a helmet that resembled the head of a jackal rose from it and quickly grabbed Sobek. As he did the tentacles suddenly died and he dragged Sobek into the ground.

"Whoa! What the hell was that?" Soki said aiming her rifle where the hole used to be.

"Anubis...dammit." Nori said angrily.

"Anubis?" Tsunade asked.

"I've been running into them lately. They call themselves 'Children of Amun', and take their names and powers from the deities of another religion. Unfortunately they're connected to some of the things that have been going on out here." Nori said.

"How's that unfortunate?" Naruto asked.

"Because that's two more people that need to be chased down. Scientist with little gadgets and mutants are annoying enough. These guys are on a whole different level; way more dangerous than any scientist we've encountered." Nori answered.

"But how was that guy, Anubis, able to take Sobek without losing his chakra to those tentacles.?" Kakashi asked.

"I've only seen him twice and fought him once. Whatever he touches just dies; that goes for energy too. It's like he has a small aura of death or something surrounding him at all times."

"If that's so then how did you survive a fight against him."

"It's a very strong aura that surrounds him. With enough power that aura just weakens you blow instead of just outright destroying it. Along with that he's not a very good hand to hand fighter; he relies on that aura too much."

"There's more to it than that if you haven't taken him out yet."

"You're a smart one aren't you?" Nori said looking at Kakashi, "I guess I should expect nothing less from Kakashi of the Sharingan. But you're right, there is more to it. Last time we fought, and I gained the upper hand he summoned a small army of undead to keep me busy while he ran off. He's more like a necromancer than a god."


End file.
